I Must Be Crazy
by rita louise evans
Summary: Will John be able to get back together with Maria after he cheats on her please review and tell me what you think.


**Prologue**

John and Maria have been together for a year and for the past three months John's been cheating on Maria with Candice Michelle what happens when Maria finds out and will John get back together with Maria. ****

**I must be crazy**

When John got home from being on the road with the WWE Maria met him at the door.

"Hey baby" Maria said.

"Hey" John said and kissed her.

"Baby I've missed you" Maria said.

"I've missed you too" John said.

"I'm coming back on the road in a couple of days" Maria said.

"Baby that's good I'm just gonna go and take a shower" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

When John was in the shower Maria picked up his things a receipt fell out of his jeans pocket and it had a meal for two on it and Maria wondered who he's had dinner with when he came out of the shower"

"Baby who did you have dinner with" Maria said.

"Maria you shouldn't be going through my stuff" John said.

"I wasn't going through your stuff this fell out of your pocket so who did you have dinner with" Maria asked.

"I had dinner with Randy he had a row with Torrie so I took him out to get something to eat so he could tell me what happened" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

"Maria you really need to start trusting me if this relationships ever gonna work" John said.

"I'm sorry baby I do trust you I was just asking" Maria said.

"That's ok baby" John said.

A couple of days later when Maria got to the arena she went to speak to her best friend Torrie Wilson.

"So how are you and Randy" Maria said.

"We're fine so how are you and John" Torrie said.

"We've never been better" Maria said.

Then Randy Orton came in to Torrie's locker room.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

"Hey" Torrie said and kissed him.

"Hey Maria" Randy said.

"Hey I see you've made up from you row the other day" Maria said.

"What row we didn't have a row" Torrie said.

"You didn't so why did John say that you did and he took randy out too dinner so they could discus it" Maria said.

"Oh that dinner we didn't have a row I think John must have misunderstood" Randy said.

"Baby what going on you didn't have dinner with John" Torrie said.

"Didn't I, I'm sure I did" Randy said wishing that he'd never entered the room now.

"Randy if there's something going on please tell me" Maria said.

"I don't know honest" Randy said.

"I'm gonna go and see John and see what is going on" Maria said.

"Randy I know you know something I can tell and I really think you should tell me" Torrie said.

"I don't know anything I swear" Randy said.

"I hope not" Torrie said.

When Maria got to John's locker room she herd noises coming from out side so she walked in and she saw John with Candice she didn't know what too say so she just left then John ran after her.

"Maria stop please" John said.

"Why should I" Maria said.

"I love you I'm sorry please forgive me" John said.

"John I can't believe you'd do this too me I loved you but you no what you ruined this not me and your crazy you didn't know what you had and now you've lost me" Maria said.

"Baby please" John said.

"Don't baby me I never want to see you again you can go back to that slut because she's welcome to you because you and I are over" Maria said.

"Maria I don't won't her I want you" John said.

"You should have thought about that before you started screwing around behind my back" Maria said.

"Maria please" john said.

Then Maria left then she went too see Torrie and told her what happened.

"I can't believe John would do that I knew that he was a player but I really thought he'd changed when he got with you" Torrie said.

"I guess a leopard rarely changes his spots I'm gonna go and ask Vince for some time off I can't stand being near John right now" Maria said.

"Ok but where are you gonna stay you live with John" Torrie said.

"Torrie will you come with me to my house to help me get my stuff" Maria said.

"Ok we can go now if you want" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie" Maria said.

When John got home Maria was there with Torrie.

"Maria you don't have to leave this is your home I'll go" John said.

"Ok me and Torrie will leave you to get your stuff" Maria said.

"Ok" John said.

Then they left when Maria got in to Torrie's car she was crying so hard.

"Are you ok" Torrie said.

"No I can't believe this is happening to me I really loved him more than I've ever loved anyone why did he do this too me" Maria said.

"I don't know why maybe he thought he'd never get caught" Torrie said.

A couple off weeks later John was listening to the radio and this song came on called I must be crazy came on and it reminded him of his situation with Maria and he went over to her house and knocked on the door.

"John what are you doing here" Maria asked.

"I know I'm not the person you want to see right now but if you still feel that way in five minutes I'll never bother you again" John said.

"Ok you've got five minutes" Maria said and John started singing.

**I know I got some explaining to do**

Hey girl, is it cool if I'm honest  
Just hold on, you know that it's hard for me  
To say things, things that I promised  
And do things that I never thought I'd do

What kinda man's not there when you're crying  
What kinda man don't care if he's lying  
Now I understand who could be that kind of man  
That's me, and I must be crazy

I must be crazy for not taking care of you  
And I must be crazy, now I'm feeling like a fool  
Cuz you were my baby and I was yours, too  
It's starting to break me cuz now baby I see  
You were right when you said  
I must be crazy, yeah

You told me we had a problem  
Your girls said you deserve better than me  
And they was right, I can't believe it  
I've gotta ask myself why

What kinda man's not there when you're crying  
What kinda man don't care if he's lying  
Now I understand who could be that kind of man  
And that's me, I'm so sorry

I must be crazy for not taking care of you  
And I must be crazy, now I'm feeling like a fool  
Cuz you were my baby and I was yours, too  
It's starting to break me cuz now baby I see  
You were right when you said  
I must be crazy, yeah

I should have known and had an understanding  
Of what a woman needs  
This time I'll be there right  
I'll tell you every night  
I can't live without you, oh  
This time you have my all  
Give my full attention babe  
And I won't go out searchin', babe

Now I know what a fool could do  
Babe, let me prove it  
All I need  
The chance from you  
No no no  
Don't take this the wrong way baby  
No no no  
I'm not tryna justify what I did  
But now I just gotta ask you something now  
What kinda woman would you be  
If you didn't give a second chance  
To a man like me and  
What kinda woman would you be  
If you turned your back on me on my knees  
Cuz I deserve a second chance  
To be the one you call your man  
I'm doing everything I can so girl  
Don't you be crazy, yeah

I must be crazy for not taking care of you  
And I must be crazy, now I'm feeling like a fool  
Cuz you were my baby and I was yours, too  
It's starting to break me cuz now baby I see  
You were right when you said  
I must be crazy, yeah

Lovin' you the way you wanna be loved  
I must be crazy, yeah  
What have I got myself into mama, mama, mama  
I must be crazy, yeah  
I was so selfish, ooh

When John had finished singing Maria was crying.

"John I don't know what too say" Maria said.

"Maria I love you I've never loved anybody as much as I love you will you please give me another chance" John said.

"Ok but we've got to take it slow and it's gonna take me a long time to trust you again" Maria said.

"Maria thank you and I promise I'll never hurt you again" John said.

Three months later John moved back into their house and they've never been happier.

Then End please review and tell me what you think.

Song I Must Be Crazy by Tyrese.


End file.
